


So Fresh

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Benny has a very important question on his mind.





	

He should be paying more attention. His golden ticket out of purgatory was staring at him right in the face with murderous intent written all over it. It had taken him long enough to find the human in the first place. No sense in starting a fight, especially one that could end with either himself or his ride out dead... or whatever it is when you die in purgatory. He should be concentrating on being persuasive, but something kept distracting him. This guy was already as filthy as everything else in here, so how were this guy's teeth so white?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the spn_bigpretzel community at livejournal under the username kattrip033 for the DEW prompts Dean & Benny.


End file.
